


Cute

by ChopinWorshipper



Series: The Olympians and their everyday shenanigans [6]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: F/M, a cute drabble, also she and kadmos are kinda dead, hades lets her family visit, harmonia is a sweet cinnamon roll, they live in elysium now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25557571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChopinWorshipper/pseuds/ChopinWorshipper
Summary: Harmonia was cute. It was a fact everyone agreed upon.
Relationships: Aphrodite/Ares (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Harmonia/Kadmos
Series: The Olympians and their everyday shenanigans [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148963
Kudos: 15





	Cute

Harmonia was cute. 

That was a fact. 

Everyone agreed on it. 

She was beautiful, she was a complete sweetheart, innocent and yet still able to defend herself. She was the goddess of harmony and pretty much Aphrodite's and Ares' favourite daughter (she was their only one, but who cared). 

Her brothers adored her too much to be envious of her. And if anyone dared to make a move on her, Phobos, Deimos, Eros, Anteros and Himeros would make short process with them. Because no one was allowed to hit on their cute little sister!

Her father Ares loved her so dearly, he could never refuse his sunshine anything. And he never said a word about the sad life she had lived as a mortal.

She and Kadmos remembered nothing and it was better this way. So, every time Harmonia came from Elysion to Olympus to visit her family, Ares kept a stern eye on everyone to make sure that no one would upset her.

Hephaistos had used to hate this innocent girl, just because of the circumstances of her birth (she had been conceived during that fateful union Hephaistos had caught Aphrodite and Ares in). 

In retrospect, he was ashamed of having given Harmonia that cursed necklace. She really had not deserved to suffer like that. Even though she didn't remember any of it and he had reconciled with her parents, he still had a bad conscience and tried to do anything to make his niece glad. 

Of course Ares had been wary at first, but he had relaxed after a while.

Besides, the two brothers just couldn't bother Harmonia with their constant bickering. 

It would make her sad and damn, she was just too cute to be allowed to be sad!


End file.
